Thérapie
by Shirotae
Summary: Aizen se rend enfin compte que ses Espadas sont gravement atteints et décide de leur offrir une thérapie avec un grand psychiatre du monde réel. Ce dernier va-t-il survivre?
1. Prologue à l'internement

**Hellow! Ceci et le prologue de ma première fic sur Bleach =), J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson, non? (Bouhouhou! J'aimerais tellement qu'Ulqui-chou m'appartienneuuuuh!)**

**

* * *

**

Pourquoi avait-il accepté? Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était médecin et qu'il devait soigner TOUS les patients qui arrivaient jusqu'à lui... Mais, mais... Il y avait quand même des limites à ''tous''.

Trop tard, il avait accepté et il se retrouvait là, au milieu de sa salle d'attente, qui n'en était même plus une!

Dressons une rapide description de cette salle d'attente, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un champ de bataille de la IIIe guerre mondiale qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre:

Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient debout près à se sauter dessus comme des fauves, l'un avait de long cheveux noirs, un sourire de psychopathe et mesurait au moins 1m90 et l'autre... avait le même sourire, une coupe de cheveux bleus en plus et s'apprêtait à lancer la table basse sur le grand dadet en face de lui!

Et pendant ce temps, que faisait-le reste de la famille? Un homme aux cheveux roses, oui, ROSES semblait vouloir jouer aux pom-pom girls pour l'asperge aux cheveux noirs, à côté de lui se trouvait son parfait opposé, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, l'air de se dire ''Que viens-je faire sur cette foutue planète, avec ses foutus idiots, dans ce foutu cabinet de psychiatrie?'' (Et il n'avait pas tort)

Ensuite, une jeune femme métis aux cheveux blonds et à la poitrine généreuse feuilletait un _Jeune et Jolie_, l'air blasé ; un homme s'était endormi sur son tapis importé directement du Maroc et... mais... IL BAVAIT DESSUS???? Le psychiatre préféra ne pas soutenir cette vision d'horreur, et son regard se posa sur un étrange bonhomme qui portait un masque sur son visage.

Il tourna un peu la tête et vit un vieil homme à moustache le fixer d'un air hautain, le docteur préféra ne pas rendre son regard à celui qu'il avait déjà surnommé ''Hercule Poireau''.

Il observa étrangement, un homme noir, faire un culte bizarre, les jambes en tailleur, le thérapeute préféra ne pas en savoir plus!

Non loin de là, un autre black, des lunettes opaques sur le nez et coiffé de nattes africaines, à côté de lui un jeune albinos, au sourire colgate et aux yeux plissés qui semblait taquiner son voisin taciturne.

Enfin, un jeune homme, cheveux châtains plaqué en arrière à l'exception d'une mèche rebelle, un sourire presque effrayant (encore un!) qui lisait un magazine inconnu du psychiatre mais où ce dernier pouvait lire: ''Test: Êtes-vous parfait?''.

Le docteur était tellement absorbé par la description de ces patients (il eut un hoquet de frayeur en y pensant) qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, que son papier peint était complètement déchiré, que son fauteuil IKEA n'était plus (Paix à son âme), que les deux fenêtre de la salle s'étaient transformés en trous béants, que la bave de l'autre paresseux avait envahi son parquet et ne tarderait pas à inonder tout l'immeuble vu à quelle vitesse cette dernière se répandait.

Au moment où il allait crier, le médecin vit sa porte d'entrée se faire, sous ses yeux, arrachée par un ogre de deux mètres de larges et au moins le double de hauteur, ce monstre crachait du feu, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs comme Pikachu, ses bras étaient en titane, et de ses oreilles sortaient des lasers qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage! (Non, sa vision n'était pas altérée par le choc!).

Il manqua de s'évanouir tandis que ''l'ogre'' lançait à son compatriote Grand Bleu:

- J'ai trouvé une espèce de grande boîte avec plein de truc à manger dedans...

_Ça s'appelle un distributeur..._

- ... Mais elle voulait pas s'ouvrir alors j'ai dû péter la vitre! (Et le mur qui était derrière par la même occaz'!)

_Quoi??!_

A cette nouvelle, le Grand Bleu lâcha la table basse qu'il tenait toujours au-dessus de sa tête, et se précipita sur un Mars que tenait ''l'ogre''. (Inutile de vous dire que, grâce à la célèbre délicatesse du ''Grand Bleu'' que le monde entier lui enviait, la table basse n'était plus, et que ''l'ogre'' avait été plaqué au sol pour avoir le Mars.)

Alors que le psychiatre allait s'évanouir, l'homme aux cheveux plaqués et au sourire de présentateur télé s'approcha et tendit une main.-

- Bonjour docteur, je suis Aizen Sousuke, pour la thérapie familiale.

* * *

**Oui, c'est un peu (BEAUCOUP) court, mais c'est le prologue! Donc vala! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et dites-moi quel perso vous voulez voir se faire analysé dans le premier chapitre ^_~! Bye, bye! Et merci d'avoir lu!**


	2. Patient n1: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Coucou! Vala le premier chapitre de ''Thérapie'', Merci beaucoup beaucoup à Nora Elsa et Tsuki Yoru pour leurs reviews 3 ça fait super plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue et je suis contente que ce prologue vous ait plu! Et encore merci pour vos conseils =D**

**Nora Elsa = Oui, c'est vrai que Aizen jeune homme... Il doit avoir... aller, quelques siècles, à peine xD (il a une bonne crème anti-ride ) Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir ^_~**

**Tsuki Yoru = Désolééééée, c'est pas Aizen qui passe en premier , je pense que je le garde pour la toute fin =) J'ai déjà quelques idées pour Szayel et Gin, je sens que je vais bien m'éclater xD**

**Sinon, encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! =D**

* * *

**Patient n°1: Grimmjow Jaggerjack**

Après avoir échappé à la crise cardiaque en voyant sa salle d'attente dévastée, le psychiatre se laissa tomber sur le sol, éberlué. Qui étaient ces gens? Des psychopathes? Des meurtriers? (En fait, ils étaient les deux et bien plus encore... Mais ça, il l'ignorait encore!)

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui avait serré la main quelques minutes plus tôt et qui s'était présenté comme étant Aizen Sousuke.

- Je viens pour la thérapie familiale. Répéta-t-il le sourire compréhensif d'un père face à la bêtise de son fils sur les lèvres.

- Ça, j-j'avais... c-compris, mais... c-c'est... quoi... c-ce... b-bordel? Bégaya le médecin d'un air ahuri

- Oh! dit le maître du Hueco Mundo comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la salle d'attente s'était transformée en un no-man's land; Ce n'est pas un problème! On va s'arranger. Contentez-vous de faire votre métier!

Il rajouta à ses paroles un petit clin d'oeil complice et une tape sur l'épaule comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et s'éloigna chuchoter un mot à l'oreille de l'albinos dont le sourire colgate-permanent s'élargit encore plus, il s'élargit tellement qu'il se demanda même si il n'allait par sortir de son visage!

- No problemo, Aizen-sama, je m'en occupe!

- Bien, merci Gin. Puis, se réadressant au psychiatre: Votre premier patient est mon petit Grimmjow...

Il avait dit ça avec un air paternel fier, et le regard tourné vers... vers... le Grand Bleu??! Non, non pas lui!! Pas l'assassin de sa table basse!! Le dit assassin s'approcha du médecin qui tremblait de tous ses membres:

- Tch! Pourquoi j'dois faire ça?

- … Parce que je te le demande Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Quand il prononçait son nom complet c'était rarement bon signe... Le plus souvent, quand il le faisait, Grimmjow se faisait assommer par une bonne petite dose de reiatsu! C'est pour ça que le Grand Bleu s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le bureau du psychiatre. Bientôt suivi par le médecin poussé par Mr. Colgate qui répétait ''Allons, Allons...''

* * *

Le thérapeute s'assit tremblant dans sa chaise de bureau, et commença à sortir les feuilles qui constituerait le dossier du jeune patient.

- Donc euh... Votre nom?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Espada n°6.

- … Vous pouvez l'épeler?

- 'Tain! On est pas là pour un concours d'ortho'!

Le médecin préféra ne pas insister et éviter ainsi de finir comme sa pauvre feu table basse. Il se contenta d'écrire sur le dossier ''Grimmy alias le Grand Bleu'' histoire de bien savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Donc, Grimmjeuw...

- GRIMMJOW, merde! C'est pas compliqué quand même!!

- Ok, ok. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là...? (A la place des points de suspensions aurait dû se trouver son prénom mais, c'était tellement imprononçable que... il préféra passer sous silence cette partie!)

- Parce qu'Aizen l'a d'mandé.

- Oui, mais aussi parce que tu à l'air assez violent et...

- Bah ouais et alors?! (la sexy.. pardon, sexta espada marqua une pause de reflexion intense qui manqua de griller ses quelques neurones.) Aaaah! Aizen m'en veut toujours d'avoir pété la moitié de Las Noches! Mais c'était aussi la faute à la carotte!

_Las Noches? Carotte? Oulala! Ça ma l'air grave! En plus il s'est présenté comme étant l'Espada n°6... Kécéssa?_

Le psychiatre manqua de se frapper le front: Mais bien sûr! Les jeux vidéos! Encore et toujours! Ça expliquait tout! Las Noches, Carotte (bon, peut être pas ça, mais bon!), l'Espada n°6...

- Mais dis-moi Grimmy, tu aimes beaucoup ce jeu?

Grimmy? Personne ne l'avait jamais appeler comme ça avant, c'était quoi c'te nom?! Et pourquoi ça lui faisait penser à un chien jaune?? Il en eu un frisson, ses instincts félins sûrement, qui le poussaient à détester les chiens.

- 'Mappelle pas Grimmy 'kay?! On est pas potes! Et pis d'quel jeu tu parles?!

- Mmmh...

Le psychiatre griffona quelques mots sur une feuille:

_Ne semble pas faire la différence entre le jeu vidéo et la réalité... A sûrement une vie sociale avoisinant zéro, en dehors de sa famille._

- Hey! T'écris quoi sur moi?!

- Rien, rien... Dis-moi, tu as beaucoup d'amis Grimmjiew?

- GRIMMJOW!!!!! P'tain!

- Pardon, pardon. Alors?

Grimmjow se gratta la tête un instant

- Bah! J'en avais... IllForte Grantz, Shalong Qu Fang, Eduardo Leones, D-Roy, c'étaient mes fracciones... Mais ils ont été tués par ces foutus shinigamis!!

A ces mots, Grimmjow frappa le bureau du psy des deux poings. Ce dernier sursauta et pria son patient de se calmer. Il nota:

_Il est réellement plongé dans son monde, ses amis dans le jeu (sûrement un jeu de rôle de combat) se sont fait virtuellement tuer par des PNJ... Et il a perdu contact avec eux. __Cela est peut-être le déclencheur de son renferment sur lui-même et la cause de sa violence._

- Je vois, toutes mes codoléances, sinon, t'entends-tu bien avec ta famille?

- T'veux dire Aizen et tout?

- Oui, oui c'est ça: Aizen et tout...

- 'Sont inblairables! Surtout Ulquiorra...

_Oh non! Encore un nom bizarre! _

- … ce mec est insupportable toujours à faire son toutou auprès d'Aizen: ''Aizen-sama je suis à votre service'', ''Aizen-sama, vous voulez que je vous masse les pieds?'', ''Aizen-sama, j'adore le thé''! RAAAAH, QUEL FAYOT! Et pourquoi ils nous servent toujours du thé pendant les réunions?!! Et sans cookies en plus, merde! J'aime les cookies, moi!

_Grimmy n'aime pas le thé et préfère les cookies. _Il ne savait pas si ça lui servirait vraiment, mais il préféra tout de même le noter!

- Oui, oui, c'est vraiment une honte; et le reste de ta famille?

- Bah! Stark est normal, mais il dort tout le temps, Halibel et ses fracciones restent toujours ensemble en train de comploter; entre nous, je suis sûr qu'elles mettent au point un plan machiavélique pour pouvoir espionner Ulquiorra sous la douche (franchement, je vois pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent)!, Barragan se la pète vraiment trop quoi! Mmmh! Nnoitra pareil, juste parce qu'il est un rang au-dessus de moi, il se permet de débarquer dans mon combat contre Ichigo!

_Nnoitra joue au même jeu que le Grand Bleu et cela est source de tensions: ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs le coup de la table basse..._

- Et puis sérieux, c'est quoi ce tatouage sur **la langue**? Arloniero est supra chiant parce qu'il prend toujours les croissants des autres au ptit dej'! (Tu m'étonne vu son zanpakuto!) Somarie c'est zen-man, mais il est vraiment flippant des fois... Szayel, no comment (Sérieux quoi, les cheveux roses, et puis, à son âge, jouer à la poupée!) Et Yammy j'ai rien contre lui.

- Et les 3 autres?

- Les 3 autres? (L'image de Tousen lui revint en mémoire), RAAAAH! Ce salaud d'aveugle?? il m'a coupé le bras!! Sérieux!! Et pis comment Aizen-sama a pu me remplacer par Luppi?? On sait même pas si c'est un mec ou une nana... Et puis maintenant ça va être dur de savoir, vu comment 'l'a cramé avec mon Cero en pleine tronche... MUAHAHAHAHA!

Le rire de Grimmjow retentit dix bonnes minutes dans toute la pièce. Les yeux écarquillés du psychiatre regardaient la scène bizarrement.

- Kesta à m'regarder comme ça?

- …

Le médecin reprit son stylo: _Grimmjow semble avoir un trouble de la personnalité..._

- Et Gin? Demanda subitement le docteur, se rappelant le nom de l'albinos.

- Pff! Ce mec est trop super louche! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui s'amuse avec les couloirs! C'est à cause de lui que j'me suis perdu la dernière fois!!

- Ah! Mais c'est bien que tu joue à Labyrinthe avec Gin! Il faut réitérer l'expérience avec tout le monde! C'est un jeu familial très sympa: j'y joue de temps en temps avec mes enfants! C'est de Ravensburger c'est ça? Ils font des jeux sympas...

- Hein? Nan, c'est de Szayel Aporro Grantz...

- Ah bon? J'étais presque sûr que c'était de Ravensburger!... Bref, nous nous éloignons du sujet... Et ton père?

- Mon père? Répéta Grimmjow, l'air paumé

- Aizen.

- Aaaah! Je préfère ne rien dire, vous savez, (Il regarda à droite puis à gauche et chuchota tout bas:) on est sûrement espionnés,

_Notes: Grimmjow est sujet à une paranoïa assez importante..._

- ...sachez seulement que sous ses airs de gentil il a quand même transpercé l'estomac d'une gamine de 15 ans, et puis, dès que vous dites un truc qui lui convient pas... PAF! Une petite dose de reiatsu!

_Reiatsu? C'est quoi ça? Une nouvelle drogue? Aizen serait un dealer?!_

- Et, Aizen... Il t'en donne souvent des doses de reiatsu?

- Ah! Ça ouais! Plein, tout ça parce que je suis le seul à pas lui lécher les bottes constamment! Pas comme l'autre clown aux yeux verts là, ou encore ce foutu aveugle!

_Mon Dieu! Ils sont exploités et drogués! Pas étonnant qu'ils se comportent comme ça!_

Il devait raisonner Aizen, lui faire comprendre... Prévenir la police! Le médecin jeta un œil à sa montre, la séance était terminée et... Il était... VIVANT!! Il n'avait jamais était aussi content d'entendre son cœur battre! Il raccompagna Grimmjow jusqu'à la 'salle d'attente'... Il poussa la porte et... cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Aller, une petite quatrième pour la route.

- Mais, mais? Begaya le médecin

- Ah! Je me suis dit que nous vous devions réparation pour votre salle d'attente! Dit Aizen avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le psychiatre observa ce qui, une heure plus tôt n'était qu'un champ de ruine et qui, maintenant était devenu... une salle d'attente... de luxe! Le papier peint avait été remplacé et des tableaux ornaient ses murs, les trous béants dans son mur avaient été comblés et à leur place se trouvaient des fenêtres dorées ; son tapis importé du Maroc avait disparu, laissant place à un tapis plus large, SANS BAVE importé d'Inde! Même sa petite table basse avait été remplacée par un meuble en bois laqué, et jusqu'à son fauteuil qui s'était miraculeusement transformé en siège confortable style Louis XVI!

_La mafia!? Je le savais!_

Ça expliquait tout! Aizen Sousuke était un parrain de la mafia! Il devenait alors impossible de prévenir la police: il mettrait sa vie en jeu! Il était coincé!

* * *

**Ca vous a plu? Vous avez des conseils, des idées, des préférences pour les prochains Espadas à passer? N'hésitez pas! Ca fait énormément plaisir et encourage les auteurs lorsqu'on laisse des reviews =D**


	3. Patient n2: Szayel Aporro Grantz

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir que ça vous plaise!! =D**

**Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser vraiment pour la médiocrité de ce chapitre Vraiment désolée désolée désolée!! J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, malgré tous ses défauts ._. **

**Patient n°2: Szayel Aporro Grantz**

* * *

_La mafia?! Je le savais!_

Le psychiatre resta un moment pétrifié, ne sachant que faire. Grimmjow, lui, se laissa tomber sans le siège style Louis XVI comme une masse.

- Docteur? Vous allez bien? La voix suave d'Aizen lui arriva aux oreilles.

- Oui, oui, je vais _très _bien!

- Tant mieux, car vous avez encore 12 patients à voir!

_QUOI??? Mais, mais... Je vais JAMAIS survivre!_

Déjà qu'il avait échappé à la mort avec Grimmjuw... ou peut-être était-ce Grimmjiaew? Bref, c'était le Grand Bleu, quoi!

- Mmh? Szayel? C'est à toi! Ordonna Aizen

Le médecin se précipita dans son bureau, préférant ne pas voir son futur patient! Il s'assit à son bureau, sortit quelques feuilles et reprit son stylo qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier de Grimmy. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des pas raisonner dans la pièce. La porte se referma. En face de lui se trouvait... Le mec zarbi aux cheveux roses.

_Oh my god! _(Et oui, ceci est une fic INTERNATIONNALE!) _C'est génétique chez eux les cheveux flashy et excentriques?_

Le scientifique (fou) de Las Noches entra dans la salle, une mine à la fois boudeuse et dégoûtée sur le visage. On aurait pu traduire son expression par: ''Cette pièce ne mérite pas que mes pieds magnifiquement manucurés foulent son parquet...''

- Quelle pièce hideuse!

- Merci bien!

Szayel, ignorant les paroles du psychiatre s'approcha d'un miroir accroché au mur. Il l'observa un moment, arborant un sourire fier.

- ÇA! Par contre, c'est MA-GNI-FIQUE! Dit-il, en admirant son reflet.

Tandis que l'espada tentait de savoir quel était son meilleur profil, le médecin toussota (un peu bruyamment). Szayel, se rendant compte de l'existence d'une autre personne que lui sur cette Terre, s'assit sur le divan: après tout, ses deux profils étaient tout simplement PARFAITS!

- Donc, comment t'appelles-tu?

- Szayel Aporro Grantz, Espada 8

Le médecin leva les yeux. Encore ce jeu vidéo? Étaient-ils tous accros?

- Toi aussi, tu joues au même jeu que Grimmy?

- Hein? Je ne joues pas aux jeux, je les inveeeeeeente!

- …

- Quoi?

En réalité, le médecin était en train d'affronter un problème... qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer auparavant. Sur la feuille de présentation du patient il fallait cocher une case... Seulement une, son choix se résumait à: Fille ou Garçon.

Le thérapeute leva les yeux vers son patient (ou sa patiente), puis rebaissa les yeux vers sa feuille. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion intense, il décida d'avoir recours à la technique ancestrale que tous les scientifiques utilisent lorsqu'ils sont face à un problème sans solution: La plouf.

_Plouf, plouf , une boule en or c'est toi qui sort, au bout de trois... 1, 2, 3!_

Son doigt se posa sur la case ''Garçon'', en conséquence, il cocha la case d'à côté, priant mentalement pour que la chance lui sourit (pour une fois!) Et puis, le médecin se détendit, sa patiente lui avait bien dit qu'elle s'appelait Arielle, nan? Comme la petite Sirène de Disney! Les mêmes cheveux en plus!

- Pardon, pardon, j'étais un peu occupé... Pour toi, j'ai opté pour le diagnostic par tâches d'encre. Puis, on parlera un peu de toi.

- Aaah! Mais ma vie est tellement passionnante, presque autant que moi!

Il sortit un épais paquet de feuille où des formes étranges, sans vraiment de sens, avaient été dessinées, ou peintes ou... Bref!

- Dis-moi ce que tu vois:

- Un magnifiiiiiiique et voluuuuuuptueux... moi-même!

_??_

- Et là?

- Comme je suis beaaaaaaauuuuu là-dessus!

_Mais d'où il vient ce gars?? _Le psychiatre prit son stylo et commença à écrire: _Un peu Narcissique et égocentrique._

Le médecin prit une autre feuille et, là où il observait un papillon** sa** patient**e** voyait:

- Moi!

Pourquoi avait-il prit un paquet aussi gros de tâches d'encre? Il sentait que cette heure allait être l'une des plus longues de sa vie.

* * *

Mais, vous vous posez sûrement une question (si, si, vous vous posez une question là, c'est juste que vous ne le savez pas encore! Vous voulez que je vous aide? Alors voilà: Mais que font donc le reste de la troupe lorsqu'un des leurs est analysé?)

Ah! Vous voyez que vous vous posez une question! Laissez-moi y répondre...

* * *

Derrière la porte qui menait au bureau du martyr médecin, une dizaine de patients qui attendaient leur tour plus ou moins patiemment, surtout moins en fait.

Une jeune femme blonde, un pull col roulé cachant le bas de son visage lisait un_ Jeune et Jolie _(Et oui, le même depuis le prologue!) Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa lecture hautement philosophique, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un certain albinos au sourire digne des pubs Colgate Max White Total Brillance, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Le titre de l'article était: _Comment éviter les couacs du premier rendez-vous?_

Gin lut à voix (très) haute un des paragraphes:

- ''J'ai un énorme bouton sur le menton, comment faire?!'', noooon, Halibel-chan, tu aurais pu nous le dire! Aizen-taishô t'aurais payé une chirurgie esthétique! Mais cacher son bouton avec un col roulé, c'est pas la solution!

- … Et le tact? Vous connaissez? Répondit Halibel, d'un ton amer.

- Papa Aizen, Papa Aizen! Halibel a un namoureuuuuuux, cria Gin à travers la pièce tandis qu'Halibel se prenait la tête dans les mains.

''Papa Aizen'' leva les yeux de son test (lui aussi, le même depuis le prologue!) et regarda sa ''fille'' droit dans les yeux.

- Et... Quand est-ce que tu comptes nous le présenter?... Mais question plus importante... Il fait quoi dans la vie? C'est pas un shinigami quand même?? Et son père?

- N'oublie pas de te protéger! ajouta Gin avec un petit sourire... maternel? Si tu veux on ira voir un gynécologue ensemble et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux!

Aizen fixait toujours sa fille, attendant la réponse, avec une expression fière et paternelle qui disait ''Ma fi-fille devient graaaande!''. Halibel cacha son visage, devenu tomate, avec son _Jeune et Jolie _grommelant quelque chose comme: ''Maudit renard!'' Et se garda bien de répondre aux questions d'Aizen (et l'idée de répondre à Colgate White ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit: ça serait du suicide)!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du psychiatre... Le médecin vivait l'Enfer:

- Et là?

- Moi! Qu'est-ce que je suis beaaauuu! J'ignorais que vous aviez tant de photos de moi! C'est un peu malsain! Surtout de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi hideux que vous!

- …

_Zeeeen! Rappelle-toi: inspire... expiiiiiire._

- Nous allons un peu parler de toi et de ta famille... Dit le psychiatre barrant le ''un peu'' devant narcissique et égocentrique.

- Ma famille?

- Oui.

- Ah! Mais c'est pas vraiment ma famille, j'ai été a...

Mince! C'était quoi le mot déjà? Ça commençait par 'a' ça finissait par 'é', et c'était en six lettres. Szayel joua mentalement au pendu et aux mots croisés: Admiré? Allumé? Aizen-sama lui avait pourtant dit, juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans cet hideux bureau, il lui avait dit de ne pas parler de Sciences (De toute façon, les deux neurones qui composait le cerveau de cet humain ne lui aurait pas permit de saisir toute la superbe de ses recherches) et aussi qu'il devait dire à l'humain qu'il avait été... Le scientifique de Las Noches se leva bruquement:

- Adopté!!! hurla-t-il dans toute la pièce, frappant le bureau du psychiatre des deux poings. Décidément, ce bureau n'arrêtait pas de se faire frapper!

Le cœur du thérapeute manqua un battement et quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir réalisé qu'il était toujours vivant, sa main encore tremblante nota: _L'adoption semble l'avoir traumatisé __grandement. _

Le psychiatre soupira, sa thèse sur l'héritage génétique des cheuveux flashy tombait à l'eau!

- ...Alors, t'entends-tu bien avec eux?

- Non.

_Ça a le mérite d'être clair..._

- Vraiment? Même pas la grande asperge aux cheveux noirs? Demanda le médecin, se rappelant l'attitude pom-pom girl qu'avait Szayel envers Nnoitra.

Comment osez-t-il traiter son Nnoitra d'asperge aux cheveux noirs? C'était quoi une asperge, en plus? Et puis, sérieusement, Nnoitra ressemblait plus à une cuillère à soupe qu'à autre chose... C'était à se demander si son zanpakuto était bien Santa Teresa et pas Santa Cucharilla! Puis, Szayel succomba à ses pulsions primaires, au grand malheur des oreilles du médecin:

- Kyaaaaah! Nnoitra est trop magnifique!! Szayel n'avait pas crié, non, il avait hurlé, son cri suraigü transperçant les tympans de milliers de personnes à des kilomètres à la ronde. Y compris le pauvre psy!

Le médecin cligna des yeux, hébété, se demandant si ses oreilles avaient été arrachée ou s'il était juste devenu sourd. Décidemment, les goûts des jeunes filles s'étaient vraiment dégradés depuis son époque.

- Ah! Tu vois que tu apprécies certains membres de ta famille...

- Oui... Mais, notre amour est impossible! Une larme coula sur sa joue gauche.

- Gné?

_Mais... C'est à la limite du légal ça!_

- J'ai vraiment tout essayé! Je l'ai aidé à dégommer la naine aux cheveux verts et c'est même moi qui lui est dessiné et cousu son uniforme, avec amour en plus! Et puis Aizen ne veut pas donner son consentement! (son ton se fit plus bas:) Entre nous je suis sûre qu'il veut garder Nnoitra pour lui tout seul, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Vous vous étiez toujours demandé pourquoi Nnoitra avait un uniforme si bizarre? La voilà la réponse!

- Mais il ne résistera pas bien longtemps à ce corps de rêve!

- Ah! Oui, tout à fait! Courage!

_C'est quoi cette famille?_

- L'adoption semble t'avoir un peu... dérangé.

_Ah moins que ça ne soit toi qui soit dérangé... _ajouta mentalement le médecin.

- Mmh? Fit Szayel, l'esprit vagabondant vers Nnoitra et les caméras qu'ils avaient installées dans la chambre du Quinta.

- As-tu des contacts avec ta famille génétique?

- J'avais un frère: IllForte, mais il a été tué.

- Oh! Je suis désolé.

C'est drôle, ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose... Il l'avait croisé dans la rue? Au supermarché? Bien sûr que non, il était mort... Alors, où est-ce qu'il avait entendu ce nom?

- Pas grave! C'était qu'un incapable de toute façon, il m'a servi qu'à récolter des infos sur l'ananas rouge et le Quincy

_L'ananas rouge et le Queen si... Oulalalalala! L'adoption l'a vraiment traumatisé. A moins que ce ne soit encore ce jeu vidéo!_

Le thérapeute prit des notes: _Ananas rouge, Queen si? Son frère a été tué, et Arielle cache sa tristesse au plus profond d'elle même_, le psychiatre eu les larmes aux yeux, il aurait pu faire auteur mélodramatique. _L'assassinat d'IllForte a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec les activités mafieuses d'Aizen. Une guerre de gangs? _

Le psychiatre allait poser une question sur le reiatsu, cette drogue qui faisait des dégâts quasi-irréparables dans cette famille mais Szayel le coupa:

- C'est fini là, non? demanda Szayel, pressé de retrouver sa petite cuillère adorée.

Le médecin jeta un oeil à sa montre, effectivement, il devrait attendre son prochain patient pour poser des questions sur les activités mafieuses d'Aizen.

- Effectivement.

Le psychiatre, toujours vivant, se demandait si la mort n'était pas un sort plus enviable que de soigner des membres d'une mafia puissante, gravement atteints. Il poussa la porte, priant pour que les prochains patients soient de simples dépressifs et un poil moins égocentriques!

* * *

**Vala! Encore une fois, je suis désolée .'' !! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez é____è**

**Sinon, je pense, peut-être, faire un chapitre bonus du genre: "Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'attente" **


	4. Patient n3: Stark

****

Coucou! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et poster la consult' de notre flemmard adoré: Stark! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ou, pour les chanceux, êtes en train de passer de bonnes vacs!

**Bref, j'ai un petit jeu à vous proposer: dans ce chapitre il y a deux passages, l'un façon -Man et l'autre façon XXXHolic (dans les premiers tomes) Et puis, que serais un jeu sans prix? xD Non, non vous ne gagnerez pas une Ferrari rouge décapotable, mais bel et bien... L'honneur ultime de choisir le prochain patient ou bourreau, ça dépend, de notre cher psychiatre =) Bonne chance à tous ^___~**

* * *

**Patient n°3 : Stark**

_Je resterai… Ta meilleure amie ! Je serais là, toujours pour toi…_

La musique envahit la pièce entière, brutalement. Tellement brutalement que tous sursautèrent à l'exception d'Aizen et de Gin, dont le sourire s'élargit lorsqu' Ulk, la couleur verte en moins, sortit un appareil aussi petit (ou aussi gros, tout est relatif) que son petit doigt. Le psychiatre sembla reconnaître un portable rose… Attendez, ROSE ??

Gin tapota l'épaule du psychiatre qui ne cachait pas sa surprise:

- Notre Yammy est quelqu'un de très_ très_ sensible au fond, vous savez…

- Ah oui ?

_Vraiment très très au fond alors… _

_- _Les shinigamis semblent nous avoir repéré Yammy, si tu allais les saluer ? La voix mielleuse d'Aizen avait retenti, mais, ces paroles, malgré le ton doux avec lequel elles avaient été prononcées, étaient bel et bien un ordre.

- Bien, Aizen-sama… Le sumotori sortit de la pièce avec la délicatesse qu'on lui connaissait (c'est-à-dire, pas sans arracher la porte du cabinet au passage.)

Le psychiatre décida qu'il allait tout bonnement oublier le dernier échange qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux, et continuer ses consultations dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les yeux d'Aizen se posèrent sur le pauvre médecin, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son existence et lui adressa la parole :

- Je pense que mon petit Stark sera votre prochain pati- Mmh… Stark ? Stark ! STARK !!!!!

La primera Espada avait élu domicile sur le nouveau tapis importé d'Inde qui, un peu plus tôt était encore dépourvu de bave ; comprenez là que le tapis était maintenant plus une piscine qu'un tapis… Piscine où peu de personne irait se baigner, certes.

Stark, ouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussitôt, grommelant un truc comme ''Grmmdfdr'' en langage Starkien, ce qu'on pourrait actuellement traduire en français comme ''Laisse-moi tranquille, Lilinette'' (Source : Reverso)

Gin s'approcha de notre au Belle au bois tapis dormant et lui chuchota d'une voix suave et douce :

- Staaaark ? Lilinette va se marier !

- QUOIIIIII ??

Le jeune dormeur aux cheveux ondulés se leva d'un bond, regardant à droite, puis à gauche, et lorsque ses neurones se rencontrèrent, soit quelques (longues) minutes plus tard, la situation devint claire à ses yeux (à peu près).

Le bras droit du maître du Hueco Mundo se frotta les mains, et le médecin crut entendre un ''Je vous avais dit qu'il y arriverait : par ici la monnaie !'' et apercevoir des billets de cinquante euros atterrir dans les mains de Barbie.

Le psychiatre comprit que son prochain patient n'était autre que son serial-killer de tapis, mais après tout, il avait déjà vu un assassin de table basse alors… Il n'était plus à un fou près ! Stark, lui, mit un peu plus de temps à assimiler l'information, et (avec l'aide d'Halibel qui lui expliqua le plus simplement possible qu'il fallait ''parler au monsieur de ses problèmes'') il entra dans le bureau du thérapeute.

La primera Espada s'assit sur le divan et observa la décoration du bureau, puis, le médecin, préférant prévenir que guérir, empêcha Stark de replonger dans un sommeil profond :

- Alors Stark ? C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Stark, Primera Espada.

Le psychiatre commençait à se demander si ''Espada'' était bien un terme de jeu vidéo, car un ou deux geeks dans la famille OK, mais trois ?? Bon, ce n'était pas comme si cette ''famille'' rentrait dans la norme. Le médecin saisit le dossier de son patient et écrivit : ''Stark'' simplement, puis, il saisit une poignée de crayons de couleur et dessina un tapis. Admirant un instant son chef d'œuvre, il lui rajouta une bouche et des yeux apeurés. Lorsque le psychiatre releva les yeux, il remarqua que le carpette-killer piquait du nez.

- Stark !

- Nmm… Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu te drogues?

- Gné ?

- Toi. Être. Drogué ?

- Nan, pourquoi ?

_J'sais pas, peut-être parce que à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi t'es en train de pioncer et d'inonder de bave mes tapis !! Et puis, ton ''père'' il est pas trafiquant ?_

- Et bien, sans vouloir t'être désagréable, tu sembles très, _très _fatigué… Et, hum… Tes glandes salivaires semblent anormalement développées…

- Tant de mots compliqués, ça me donne envie de dormir…

- Le médecin saisit un stylo : _Stark est, soit drogué, soit atteint de mononucléose, soit un gros glandeur flemmardissime ! _

- D'accord, passons à ta consultation, as-tu des problèmes ? De n'importe quelle sorte._ A part le fait que tu dors 18h par jour… Au moins… Quand tu es actif… Si on ne compte pas ton hibernation hivernale… Ni l'estivale._

- Et… Je suis censé vous raconté ma vie ? Comme ça, pof !

- Oui, ''comme ça, pof !'' comme à un vieux pote.

- Mais on a rien de ''vieux potes'' !

- Je peux t'appeler Starkounet si tu veux, pour faire un peu plus ''vieux potes'', mais je doute que ça mette en valeur ta virilité naturelle.

- Certes.

Le psychiatre tapota son bureau de ses doigts en signe d'impatience puis décida de passer à l'action, puisque Starkounet ne voulait pas parler, il l'y obligerait, et cela par tous les moyens !

- Bon, je vais employer les grandes méthodes : C'est qui Lilinette ?

- Ma fraccion.

D'accord, c'est une amie ? demanda le psychiatre se rappelant des dires de Grimmjow sur ses propres fracciones.

- Pas vraiment amie, notre relation ressemble plus à grand-frère/petite sœur ou papa/fille. Elle est encore petite mais, elle est tellement violente ! Je n'ai aucune autorité : elle me tape, m'insulte, me fait des prises d'aïkido et, le pire du pire : elle me REVEILLE en me CHATOUILLANT !! Le supplice atroce, c'est la preuve même que la torture n'a pas été abolie !

- Oui, oui, c'est très dur, vous êtes clairement victime de… maltraitance… parentale ? Mais, quel rapport avec son mariage ?

- BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU ! Docteuuuur ! Vous rendez vous compte ?? Elle est en pleine puberté, et puberté = premier petit copain, c'est bien connu ; alors que MOI je suis toujours célibataire, malgré mon charme naturel indéniable ! En plus, il y a qu'une seule femme dans l'Espada, alors tout le monde lui court après, sauf Szayel (mais bon, lui il compte pas !) ! Même Zommari il la drague et je ne parle pas de papi, mine de rien, c'est un vrai pervers !

_Wouah ! Record battu ! Il a parlé tout ce temps sans dormir! Ca fait au moins… 20 secondes !!_

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, commença à noter : _Il semble faire un complexe à cause de son célibat._

- Je comprends, c'est triste oui. Avez-vous pensé à vous sociabiliser avec le reste de l'Espada ?

Le psychiatre ignorait le sens du dernier mot, mais ainsi espérait soutirer des informations à son patient. Peut-être était-ce un rang dans la mafia espagnole ? Parce que, oui, la présence d'esprit, l'instinct et le sens de la déduction incroyablement, excessivement et superbement développés du médecin l'avaient conduit à conclure qu'il avait affaire à la mafia espagnole.

- Me… sociabiliser ?

- Oui. ''Sociabiliser : verbe transitif ; rendre sociable, plus sociable. Exemple : L'école sociabilise les enfants.'', c'est ce que dit la définition du dernier Petit Larousse sorti, du moins.

- Ca j'avais compris.

Notes ; _Stark semble, soit timide, soit associable. J'opterai pour le deuxième. _

- Pour commencer, de qui vous sentez-vous le plus proche ?

Naturellement, Stark aurait répondu que son oreiller était son meilleur ami, qu'il ne le quittait presque jamais et lui confiait tous ses secrets, mais, bizarrement, il lui sembla que ce n'était pas la réponse que le médecin attendait. Il sentait que s'il se mettait à réfléchir ça l'épuiserait, et il décida, en conséquence, de sauvegarder l'espèce en voie de disparition qu'était ses neurones et lança au psychiatre :

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Pendant les réunions je suis coincé entre une cuillère à soupe tueuse en série multirécidiviste et… Mr. Emo ! Y'en a un qui crie, qui crie, mais on a l'impression qu'il fait que ça, et qu'il ne sait faire que ça : empêcher les autres de dormir, et puis il y a… l'autre, silence complet, pas même une mouche qui vole (entre nous, je pense que même les mouches on peur du clown de Las Noches, un clown qui fait même pas rire, d'ailleurs… C'est nul !(Note de l'auteur : hahaha ! si, si c'est marrant. Comment ça, non?) ). Et puis entre ces deux là, qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, il y a moi. Je me demande même si je ne suis pas le pigeon…

- Oh ! Non, bien sûr que non !

_A peine_

- Je m'étais toujours demandé qui avait fait le plan de table, mais maintenant, tout devient clair à mes yeux : c'est Gin, j'aurais dû m'en douter !! C'est un complot !!!

- …En tout cas, bravo, tu as réussi à t'exprimer pendant… (il sortit son chronomètre) 32 secondes 87 ! (Il se leva brusquement) RECORD BATTU !! OUAIIIIIS ! YOUPIIE (et autres onomatopées dans le genre que l'auteur a la flemme de taper =P) !! ALLER LA FRAAAAANCE !

Stark regarda, les yeux rond comme des billes de billard ce qu'il considéra comme un culte humain des plus étranges : le psychiatre, BAC+10, je vous le rappelle ; dansait dans la pièce agitant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et répétant quelque chose comme :''Caramell Dansen'' (Aah ! C'est beau les longues études !)

Le médecin s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fait ça uniquement dans sa tête. Il se rassit, toussota et continua sa consultation comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Oui, hum, mis à part vos voisins, il y a sûrement quelqu'un de sympa, non ?

La Primera décida de faire une liste de tous ses amis potentiels (et plus si affinité, dans le cas d'une certaine blonde) dans l'Espada :

- Et bien, il y a Zommari, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de silencieux, pratique pour dormir…

- Il ne faut pas désigner en fonction de qui vous laissera dormir en paix, mais quelqu'un que vous appréciez pour ses qualités.

- Ah bon ? Alors, Aaroniero est un poil schyzo et puis je ne supporterai pas qu'il me bouffe mes cookies, donc je passe! Mmh, Yammy est beaucoup trop bruyant et trop débile aussi : il a une grosse tête mais, il y a que de l'os là-dedans. Grimmjow est dans le même sac que Nnoitra : dans la catégorie ''A éviter'' : trop violent, trop bruyant aussi. Je préfère éviter le vioc', il se prend trop pour le maître du monde quand le boss n'est pas là, et puis avec sa hache et sa moustache il ressemble à un bûcheron finlandais.

- Vous recherchez donc quelqu'un de pas trop bruyant, et qui prône la non-violence, comme Gandhi quoi ?

- Kicéssa ?

- Bah ? Celui qui a contribué à la décolonisation de l'Inde, ZE pacifiste ?!

- 'Connaît pas ! C'est un ami à vous ?

_L'éducation dans la mafia c'est pas terrible…_

- Ce n'est pas grave. Reprenons.

- Je passe sous silence Szayel, je pense que vous savez pourquoi ?

_Oh, que oui_

- Tousen a l'air sympa, mais l'humour, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son truc. Aizen… je me vois mal lui tapoter le dos comme à mon meilleur ami…

- Et Gin ?

- RAAAAAAH !!! Me parlez pas de lui ! Ce sale renard ! Beurk ! Une fois, vous savez quoi ? Il m'a foutu du café à la place du thé. Oui ! DU CAFE !! Et vous savez ce que c'est le café, hein ?

- … Un excitant ?

- OUI ! Résultat ? J'ai pas dormi pendant plus de deux heures ! Deux heures !!! Déjà que le thé à la violette, y'en a ras le bol ! Non, sérieusement, on a l'air de petites mémés qui veulent conquérir le monde, il nous manque plus que notre tricot. Ca va bien à Barragan, mais aux autres ? A chaque réunion, c'est ''thé à la violette par-ci, thé à la violette par-là''… C'est AF-FREUX !

- Mais… Vous buvez seulement du thé à la violette ? Parce que, ça peut devenir dangereux à force, pour votre santé.

- Oh, non : Des fois Aizen-sama s'accorde une petite folie : du thé à la camomille !

- … D'accord. Bon revenons à nos moutons, et la blonde ?

- Halibel ? C'est pas un mouton!

- Oui, sûrement, elle a l'air sympa, non ? dit le médecin avec un sourire lourd de sens/

- Mais, tous les Espadas lui courent après ! Je n'ai aucune chance !

- Ne partez pas défaitiste comme ça ! Avec votre charme naturel elle va tomber comme une mouche !

Le psychiatre écrivit : _Starkounet semble pessimiste. Note à moi-même: Essayer de lui arranger un coup avec Barbie._

- Vous pensez vraiment ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Vous pouvez le faire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider, pendant sa consultation je v-

- Trop. Fatigué. Batterie. Faible. Veuillez. Brancher. Sur. Une. Source. D'alimentation… Zzzzzz

C'était à prévoir, Stark s'était endormi (écroulé serait peut-être plus approprié) sur son divan, alors que la consultation se finissait. Le médecin soupira et commença à lui prendre les poignets et à le tirer jusqu'à la sortie. Autrement dit, 5 mètres de souffrance (notre médecin n'est pas très sportif!)

- Dis donc, tu pèses ton poids !

Il poussa la porte de la salle d'attente et, découvrit, sans surprise, un nouveau tapis d'origine inconnue. Le thérapeute se demandait combien la mafia dépensait chaque année rien qu'en achats de tapis !

* * *

**Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait contente de ce chapitre! Mais bon, on sais tellement peu de choses sur Starkounet, mis à part qu'il fait que dormir! Bref, vous avez des conseils, des idées (parce que pour Barragan par exemple, je vais un peu galèrer!), n'hésitez pas =) Ca fait toujours plaisir!**

**Ensuite, vous avez trouvé les passages spéciaux? Celui de DGM est plutôt facile, je ne sais pas pour XXXHolic par contre! **

**A plus, pour la prochaine consult' ^^**


	5. Patient n4 Halibel

**Aaaaaaaah! Gomeeeen!! Je suis désolée pour le retard... Mais en ce moment ''C'est la dernière ligne droite'' comme dirait ma prof' d'Histoire, alors, dès la rentrée, on a été littéralement assomés de contrôles. Bref, que du bonheur, quoi!**

**Donc, pour ce chapitre c'est notre blondasse qui s'y colle =P J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Patient_e_ n°4: Halibel **

Le médecin tira de toutes ses forces (c'est à dire celle d'un pauvre humain pas très ami avec le sport) son précédent patient: Stark. Il poussa la porte menant à sa salle d'attente et ne fut même pas surpris de voir que le tapis avait encore été remplacé.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé, le psychiatre mit un moment à réaliser ce que c'était: il n'avait jamais installer la télé dans son cabinet, alors... Comment se faisait-il qu'il y ait une parabole à sa fenêtre? Chose encore plus bizarre, comment se faisait-il que cette parabole parle?!! D'après ses souvenirs, la parabole était un _objet_, et compte tenu des lois physiques qui régissaient ce monde, un objet _ne_ pouvait _pas_ parler! Il savait bien que la Science faisait d'énormes progrès, mais là! De plus la parabole disait des choses (à peu près) compréhensibles:

- Hey! Tesla! 'M'fais pas honte! T'vas pas t'laisser botter l'cul par un d'ces foutus shinigamis!!!

Le médecin, ébahi devant tant de progrès technologiques, en avait presque oublié ses consultations! Puis, lorsqu'il revint sur Terre, il remarqua que ce n'était qu'un de ses mafieux de patients et pas le résultat d'impressionnants progrès technologiques. Inutile de vous dire que le thérapeute était un poil déçu.

Le psychiatre allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler au parrain, quand... l'immeuble voisin s'effondra dans un gros BOUM BADABOUM BOUM BOUM! (si, si, je vous jure!) qui fut suivi par plusieurs bruits d'explosion digne des meilleurs films de guerre avec le son en stéréo à fond!

Le docteur mit un temps à réagir, la bouche toujours ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Il murmura:

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Personne ne lui répondit, il préféra s'abstenir d'aller voir à la fenêtre, de peur que son immeuble soit la prochaine victime de... de... de quoi au fait?? Il s'approcha d'un pas qu'il voulait décidé, mais qui ressemblait plus à la démarche d'un ivrogne tremblant, du parrain et lui demanda un peu plus fort, en essayant de se faire entendre malgré tout le brouhaha autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Le maître du Hueco Mundo ne répondit pas, il était plongé dans un Marie Claire, qui semblait tout à fait PAS-SION-NANT (Aizen pense à refaire la déco au Hueco Mundo)! Le psychiatre resta un moment debout, en mode éponge (Note: Symptômes du syndrome éponge: le malade est incapable de bouger, sous le choc, souvent la bouche ouverte, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'a plus conscience de ce qui lui arrive, la IIIe Guerre mondiale pourrait éclaté au-dessus de sa tête, il ne bougerait pas.) Et c'est justement ce qu'il était en train de se passer: la IIIe guerre mondiale!

Au bout de quelques minutes (soit 3 immeubles effondrés), le psychiatre sortit enfin de sa léthargie, il fixa le lecteur de Marie Claire qui se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Aizen leva les yeux vers le médecin et lui sourit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!!! Répéta le pauvre médecin pour la troisième fois.

L'ennemi de la Soul Society continua à sourire, sans répondre. Le médecin commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens en agitant les bras, la tête... Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'homme à la mèche rebelle enlever une boule quies de son oreille gauche.

- Vous allez bien? s'enquit le parrain, s'inquiètant de l'état mental du thérapeute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda une énième fois le psychiatre.

- Oh! Une petite bataille avec les Shinigamis, rien de bien grave, ça sera réglé en un rien de temps.

- …L'immeuble d'à côté vient de s'effondrer. Ainsi que pas mal d'autres aussi!

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

_''Ce sont des choses qui arrivent??'' c'est tout?? C'est quoi cet argument?!_

Aizen reprit la parole:

- Si c'est le bruit qui vous inquiète, ne vous turlupinez pas pour ça, j'ai fait en sorte que les murs de votre salle de consultations soit insonorisés, pour ne pas déranger votre travail.

Le psychiatre ne fut même pas étonné de savoir que les murs de son bureau ait été insonorisés (après tout, cette mafia lui avait bien refait sa salle d'attente en moins d'une heure, plus rapide que D&CO), non, ce qui le surpris, c'est l'emploi du mot ''turlupiner'': ça se disait encore ce truc à notre époque?

Devant l'inaction du docteur, les yeux lasers-spécial-trouvons-une-victime-parfaite-au-plus-vite-pour-que-je-puisse-revenir-à-mon-Marie-Claire d'Aizen parcoururent la salle. Puis, une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota ''Cible repérée''. (Effectivement, Aizen est un poil schyzo... Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il vient voir un psychiatre?). Le maître du Hueco Mundo (qui était accessoirement aussi la mascotte de Vivelle Dop Fixation Extrême... Mais c'est une autre histoire) avait désigné sa victime: la Tercera.

Il suffit d'un regard, et Halibel était là, prête à servir son maître vénéré. Elle salua le psychiatre d'un hochement de tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de consultations. Elle fut rapidement suivi d'un médecin ahuri en train de se répéter silencieusement que ''Ce n'est pas réel, tu vas te réveiller... Ce n'est pas réel, tu vas te réveiller...''

Le regard du thérapeute s'arrêta un instant sur Stark, qui était déjà passé à ''l'action'' (Comprenez ici, qu'il s'adonnait à son sport favoris: le bavage sur tapis.), il se demanda un instant comment son patient faisait pour s'endormir dans ce chaos. C'était tout un art... Qui demandait sûrement des mois, voir des années, d'entraînement intensif... Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait une Barbie à caser et pressa le pas.

Le médecin referma la porte de son cabinet derrière lui. Le silence. Silence. Quel doux mot. Plus de hurlements, ni de bruits d'effondrement ou de destruction. Mais que se passait-il donc, passées les portes du cabinet? Le psychiatre, tenant à sa santé mentale, préféra ne pas demander, ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passer dans ce qu'il appelait maintenant ''le monde du dehors''.

Halibel était sagement assise sur le divan, profitant elle-aussi du silence. Pourquoi Aizen-sama était-il le seul à avoir des boules quies?

Le docteur s'avança et s'assit en face de l'Espada. Il s'empara d'un dossier et d'un stylo.

- Votre nom, je vous prie?

- Halibel, Espada n°3.

Le psychiatre avait abandonné sa théorie comme quoi cette famille entière étaient des geeks qui jouait au même jeu vidéo, il avait aussi délaissé l'idée que ça soit une famille tout court, d'ailleurs. Il avait une nouvelle théorie cette fois-ci, très effrayante. A chaque fois, ses patients se présentaient avec un numéro, comme si ils étaient des... objets. L'hypothèse du médecin était donc que ces ''Espadas'' étaient des victimes du trafic humain! Les pauvres... Même ''Arielle'' ne méritait pas ça.

Le médecin soupira lorsqu'il revint à la réalité. Il écrivit le prénom de sa patiente, puis, comme le voulait la tradition, se mit à dessiner une Barbie. A la plage plus précisément. A côté de la poupée blonde, se trouvait un Ken qui ronflait.

- Donc, Halibel... Mmh, que penses-tu des membres de ta famille?

Autant commencer par là pour en venir à Stark. Pourquoi avait-il fait médecine? Il aurait fait des étincelles en entremetteur. Ou en conseiller pour meetic.

De son côté, Halibel avait été prévenue par les précédents patients, que c'était ZE question classique, et, en conséquence, la tercera avait préparé sa réponse, comme une bonne élève apprendrait une leçon d'histoire.

- En réunion, je suis à côté de parabole-man (Non, Halibel n'aime PAS Nnoitra), et d'un vieux pervers, pour vous situer. Ensuite, concernant les autres Espadas, Aaroniero m'aide à tenir mon régime en gobant mes croissants et autres aliments plein de calories, donc, je lui en suis reconnaissante (ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.). Zommari m'enseigne le yoga, pour rester calme et éviter de REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE CE FOUTU NNOITRA!!! ... Pardon, hum! Pour éviter que je ne m'emporte envers mon adorable et innocent ''frère'' qui n'a rien demandé. Yammy est un gros bourrin, sans neurone, mais ça, c'est pas de sa faute. Quant à Szayel est... incompris. Et il le restera.

- Et le reste? demanda le médecin, prenant des notes: _Parabole n'est pas beaucoup aimé de ses congénères._

- Vous voulez parler de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Stark?

- Effectivement.

- Là, ça devient intéressant! ... Par contre, vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire!

- Je suis soumis au secret médical, mademoiselle.

- Génial! Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. Soyons honnête, ces trois là sont des canons, quelle femme normalement constituée pourrait le nier? C'est pour ça qu'on a installé des caméras dans les douches d'Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow! Sun-Sun voulait en mettre dans la salle de bain de Barragan... Cette fille a toujours eu des goûts bizarres, mais là! Enfin bref, si vous voulez tout savoir je vous enverrai les cassettes. On va bientôt les sortir en blu-ray disc! Pour une meilleure qualité.

- Non, ça ira! J'en ai déjà assez à la maiso- euh, je veux dire que ça ne m'interesse pas!

- Vous savez on a développé un sacré business auprès de la gent féminine de Las Noches!

- Je m'en doute. Mmh, et Stark, il a pas le droit à la caméra dans la douche, le ''pauvre''?

- Pas besoin, on a déjà Lilinette! Malgré son âge, cette fille a déjà le sens des affaires! Elle nous vend des photos, et des vidéos! Ça sera une business woman, plus tard. Son destin est tout tracé!

- Au fait, comment vous le trouvez Stark?

Oui, notre psychiatre est la discrétion incarnée! Tout en finesse!

- Bah, il est toujours en train de dormir, ou à faire semblant de dormir. Mais sinon, ça a l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt sympa, je pense. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien. C'est vrai, que Stark est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, admirable, très gentil, courageux, galant, attentionné, cultivé, sérieux, très beau, et **célibataire**... Bref, le Prince Charmant parfait qu'on trouve dans tous les Disney, non? N'importe quelle femme possédant une once de goût sortirait avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

- Euuuuh...

- Bien sûr, vous êtes une femme de goût, mademoiselle?

- Oui, oui...

Les humains étaient vraiment,_ vraiment_ étranges! Aizen-sama les avaient prévenu, mais là! On aurait dit que le médecin essayer de la... Halibel déglutit difficilement, _caser_ avec le Ronflex de Las Noches. Bien sûr, Barbie ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un certain charme, mais, ce n'était rien de plus. N'est-ce pas?

- Enfin bref, passons. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes la seule femme dans l'Espada, ai-je tort?

- Non... Vous avez raison. En réalité, (Halibel se leva et frappa du poing le bureau du psychiatre qui sursauta) l'Espada est une société mysogine pleine de gros pervers, zarbi!!!!!! Un exemple? L'espada 3 a toujours été une fille... Mais pas n'importe quelle fille: sans vouloir me vanter, une nana super bien roulée, bonnet F MINIMUM, on doit passer des castings, avant d'intégrer l'Espada! Il y a eu Nelieru Tô O Del Swank...

_Punaise, c'est quoi ce nom?? Je croyais avoir tout vu avec Grimmjyuo, mais là! Ça bat tous les records!!_

- … Alias Nell, et puis maintenant, moi! Je suis sûre que c'est Ichimaru qui est derrière tout ça!! C'est toujours lui! Il est malsain, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec quelqu'un comme Aizen-sama.

_Mon Dieu, mais Colgate est vraiment détesté de tous, le pauvre! _Inutile de vous dire que le thérapeute ne connaît vraiment pas bien l'ex-capitaine de la 3e! Plaindre le ''pauvre'' Gin n'est pas vraiment une chose qui arrive tous les jours... Mais, rassurez-vous, il changera bien vite d'avis!

- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Aizen, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour vous?

- Une personne puissante, à qui je dois tout. C'est aussi simple que ça!

Le médecin, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait presque rien noté depuis le début de l'heure, bien trop occupé à réfléchir à comment arrangé un coup au Schtroumpf paresseux (version pas bleu et plus grand, et pas poursuivi pas Gargamel aussi, et qui ne vit pas dans un petit village au fond de la forêt (normalement, sinon, il faut sérieusement appeler les services sociaux!)... En gros, ça a plus rien d'un Schtroumpf!) avec la Schtroumpfette (elle non plus, elle est pas bleue, elle est légèrement plus grande et le médecin se doute qu'elle n'habite pas dans un champignon où elle arrose tous les matins ses fleu-fleurs roses en chantonnant le générique que tout le monde connaît et qui ne sortira pas de votre tête avant l'année prochaine.).

Bref, la phrase n'a plus aucun sens avec les parenthèses et les doubles-parenthèses...

Le psychiatre nota donc: _La mafia doit leur faire un lavage de cerveau pour faire en sorte d'installer un culte de la personnalité (comme en URSS ou en Allemagne avant la Deuxième Guerre!) Les pauvres!_

- Sinon, avez-vous des amies? Filles, j'entends.

- Oui, Mira-Rose, Apache et Sun-Sun... Vous savez, celle qui est sur Barragan. Elle est trop space. Mais bon... C'est avec elles que j'ai fondé la ''Halibel corp.''

- Pardon?

- Vous savez, pour les vidéos. Ça commence toujours comme ça: ''Halibel corp. presents... Ulquiorra sous la douche.'' Vous saisissez le concept?

- … Oui, je** pense**.

_Halibel doit ignorer la loi sur le droit à l'image..._

- Sun-Sun est la trésorière, Apache la revendeuse, et Mira-Rose s'occupe de graver les DVD. Quant à moi, je suis la talentueuse réalisatrice.

Le psychiatre reprit son stylo et écrivit: _Halibel a une... passion, pour le cinéma._

- Vous envisagez une carrière dans l'audiovisuel?

- Euh, je n'ai pas vraiment demandé à Aizen-sama, mais dans votre monde, le cinéma à l'air particulièrement développé, surtout à ce que vous appelez Zoliwoude.

- Hollywood.

_Notre ''monde''? Moi qui pensait que sa santé mentale était OK.... Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Cela doit être un des multiples effets secondaires du lavage de cerveau effectué par la mafia. _

- Oui, oui c'est ça Zoliwoude, et rencontrer Stivenne Sbilberrgue, pour qu'il me donne des conseils.

- ... Dites-moi, vous sortez souvent de chez vous?

_Parce que quand même: Hollywood et Spielberg! ''E.T. Téléphone maison'', quoi! Qui connaît pas, merde!? _(Le thérapeute est un grand fan d'E.T., pour avoir pleuré plusieurs fois à la fin.)

- Pas vraiment, Las Noches est déjà assez grande pour qu'on se perde... Enfin pour que Grimmjow et Yammy (mais pour lui c'est presque normal: c'est prouver scientifiquement, enfin Szayelement que ses neurones ont du mal à se connecter, si il en a.) se perdent. On va signer une pétition pour installer des panneaux et des cartes avec les petits autocollants ''vous êtes ici'', une invention humaine super-pratique, dans les couloirs, parce que c'est souvent la cause de retards pour les réunions, et après, le thé est froid.

- Ah! Et est-ce que vous appréciez le thé?

- Oui! Aaaah! Quel breuvage sacré! Ichimaru avait demandé à Aizen-sama de changer la boisson ''nationale'' qu'est le thé par quelque chose qu'il appelait... le saké, je crois.

Notes: _Halibel semble tellement dévouée à son maître qu'elle aime le thé, encore un effet secondaire du lavage de cerveau!! Et Ichimaru est un alcoolique, apparemment. Quel mauvais cadre pour élever des enfants! Mais que font les services sociaux, je vous le demande!_

Le médecin regarda sa montre, la séance allait se terminer. Il se leva, Halibel en fit de même.

- Bon, la séance s'arrête ici. Bonne continuation pour votre carrière... cinématographique: Le prochain Festival de Cannes est pour vous! Et puis, n'oubliez surtout pas... Vous êtes une femme de goût! Bravez votre timidité et avouez vos sentiments, vous n'avez rien à perdre!

Le psychiatre était tellement fier de cette dernière phrase qu'il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait piquée dans ''Amour, Gloire et Beauté'', une référence! (peut-être)

Halibel, quant à elle, se demandait ce qu'était le Festival de canne. La canne, c'était pas la femelle d'une créature de ce monde... le canard? Les humains avaient vraiment des idées tordues. Dire que c'était ça, que protégeait les Shinigami... En plus, le médecin voulait _vraiment _la caser avec la Primera.

Quand le psychiatre ouvrit la porte de la salle d'attente, aucune explosion ne se fit entendre, aucun écroulement. Et Stark roupillait toujours sur le tapis.

Le médecin poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était 18h30 et il avait fini cette journée épuisante avec ses mafieux. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

**Alors? Ca vous a plu? En ce qui me concerne, je suis un peu partagée.**

**Enfin, bref... Le psychiatre va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui pèpère tranquille? Il ignore qu'Aizen Sousuke en a décidé autrement! =)**

**Sinon, j'ai décidé que je ferais un épilogue avec les conséquences de cette Thérapie sur chacun, y compris sur notre pauvre petit psy! (dont on ne connaît même pas le nom, je vous ferez remarquer! xD) Et puis, je vous demande, est-ce que je fais une thérapie avec les Shingamis? (les dix capitaines et trois vices-capitaines décidés au vote!) Voilà! Donnez moi votre avis =)**

**A plush!**

* * *


	6. Patient n5 Barragan Luisenbarn

**Ze retuuuuurn! Désoléééée encore pour le retard T.T ma connexion internet me boudait, mais bon, me revoici avec un nouveau patient pour notre psychiatre! **

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de Keikoku-sama, Nora-Elsa qui l'a inspiré et à tous les lecteurs de cette fic pour le dernier chapitre (Halibel) et plus particulièrement le passage où Halibel mentionne ses talents cinématographiques, idée que j'ai piqué à Keikoku-sama, et je m'en excuse platement.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'avais prévu de vous répondre individuellement mais, alors que je tapais mes réponses (en ligne) Internet a planté... --" Ahahaha... u___u Donc je suis désolée! Promis je le ferais =D**

**En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir que y'a des gens qui lisent et surtout, qui aiment =D Merci infiniment pour votre soutien et vos conseils à tous ^^**

**Juste à Nora-Elsa: Merci beaucoup pour les idées que tu m'as donné en review pour ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

**Papi Patient n°5: Barragan Luisenbarn**

Halibel sortit de la salle raccompagné par le psychiatre, improvisé conseiller amoureux. Barbie jeta un oeil à Ronflex qui était en train de pratiquer avec passion son activité favorite (je pense que vous avez tous deviné de quoi il s'agit) et soupira, ne sachant que faire. Quant au médecin il était fier et soulagé, fier parce que ses talents d'entremetteur n'avait pas diminué depuis le lycée et, soulagé parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir quitter ses tarés, sadiques, psychopathe, amoureux (héhé!), mafieux, bref! Ces gens bizarre! Ouf! Malheureusement, Aizen Sousuke en avait décidé autrement:

- Ma journée se termine ici, veuillez revenir demain.

- Pardon? demanda le lecteur de Marie-Claire.

- J'ai fini mon travail.

- Non, je ne pense pas. dit Aizen qui n'avait sûrement pas remarquer que la phrase antérieure avait un point, et que ce n'était par conséquent, pas une question.

- Si, si je vous assure.

- Et moi je vous dis que votre journée ne sera pas finie avant que vous ne vous soyez occupé de tous ces tar-... enfants.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Ça serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre famille, non? demanda Aizen à voix basse avec son habituel sourire de papa gâteau.

- Hein?

- Quelle conscience professionnelle vous avez docteur, merci de rester pour nous. lança le maître du Hueco Mundo un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Le médecin, ahuri se demandait encore si il avait bien entendu. Vivelle Dop l'avait menacé de s'en prendre à sa famille?? Le médecin n'avait pas le choix, après tout il avait affaire à la plus grande mafia du monde (plus ou moins)... Il était contraint de rester ici encore longtemps, beaucoup trop à son goût.

Une petite explication s'impose, Aizen aurait pu attendre le lendemain: pour aller de Las Noches au monde des humains et vice-versa, c'était plutôt rapide, une porte Garganta et hop! Plus rapide que le TGV ou le RER et, en plus, sans les grèves!

La seule raison pour laquelle le très gros méchant de l'histoire avait fait son caprice était parce qu'il n'avait pas fini son Marie Claire bien-aimé et qu'il était au plein milieu de la lecture de son horoscope!! Raison tout à fait recevable, n'est-ce pas?

Pendant ce temps là, le psychiatre se répétait encore et encore qu'il devait être fort et courageux! Il devait protéger sa famille, à tous prix! Un jour il écrirait son autobiographie pour dire comment il a tenu tête à la plus grande mafia du monde et, bien sûr, la conséquence directe de tout cela sera qu'il deviendra riche et célèbre (ou pas)!

Le médecin attendit plus ou moins patiemment que le traître de la Soul Society désigne son prochain patient.

- Bon... Vous allez vous occuper de... mon grand-père adoré-que-j'aime-beaucoup!

Ichimaru saisit la perche qu'Aizen lui tendait pour lançer une de ses supers vannes (1):

- Papi, tu veux que je t'aide à te lever de ton petit fauteuil? Ou tu préfères que je t'amène ta petite canne?

- Quoi?!

- Ah! Oui, j'avais oublié que tu devenais dur de la feuille. T'as pas pris ton appareil auditif? demanda Colgate-man très fort.

- Ichimaru...!! ragea Hercule Poirot

L'albinos lui tendit le bras pour que ''papi'' puisse s'appuyer, ce que ce dernier refusa de mauvaise grâce. La Segunda s'engouffra dans le bureau du psychiatre. Le médecin voulut le suivre mais l'albinos le retint par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Allez-y mollo avec papi, il est un peu sénile sur les bords... (Et pas QUE sur les bords d'ailleurs...)

- D'accord.

La voix de cet homme lui donnait toujours des frissons dans le dos, brr! Sans compter son sourire, il aurait pu joué un sadique dans un film... (ou un anime.) Le psychiatre rentra dans sa salle.

Quant à Aizen, il se détendit, s'étira et revint à sa lecture de la plus haute importance.

L'ex-capitaine de la 5e, chercha son signe... Gémeaux. Voilà: ''Amour: Votre partenaire saura éveiller vos désirs, profitez-en car Pluton pourrait compliquer vos affaires sentimentales à la moitié du mois.'', il baissa un peu les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec: '' Santé: Une alimentation équilibrée vous aidera à garder un teint de pêche et un corps de rêve pour cet été.'', pour ça, pas de problème, Aizen ne jurait que par le thé. Il entama la dernière partie de son horoscope: ''Travail: Sachez contrôler votre impatience. Certaines personnes mal intentionnées pourrait profiter de votre suffisance pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.'' Ah... Tiens! Bientôt les shinigamis ramèneraient des hauts gradés... Peut-être même les capitaines, qui sait? Cela s'annonçait fort amusant. En ce qui concernait sa prétendue suffisance... N'importe quoi! Il était modeste comme un paon. Il ne perdrait pas. Le maître du Hueco Mundo referma son magazine, un sourire mystérieux flottant sur les lèvres.

C'est fou ce que cette... Madame Irma était talentueuse: elle avait un pouvoir très interressant, en plus il y avait son numéro sur la page, peut-être pourrait-il lui proposer de rejoindre ses rangs. Après tout, un babysitting de plus ou de moins pour Ulqui-chou. De toute façon, celui-là était au bord de la dépression, alors...

* * *

Le psychiatre, lui, à partir du moment où il avait franchi la porte de son bureau avait senti qu'il avait affaire à un gros vieux grincheux plein de cholestérol. La Segunda s'était déjà assis sur le divan et le psychiatre chercha un nouveau dossier, et prit un stylo. Il commença à griffonner un Hercule Poirot en train de mettre du gel sur sa moustache pour qu'elle tienne bien. Quelle créativité... Il en venait à se demander pourquoi les Beaux Arts avaient refusé de le prendre.

- Votre nom et votre âge, s'il vous plaît?

- Barragan Luisenbarn, Espada n°2. Et mon âge ne regarde que moi.

_Encore une victime du trafic humain... Même un pauvre grand-père, sûrement arraché à son pays, sa patrie... Ses racines... Snif! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est grincheux comme tout!_ Ça aurait fait un super thème de film, avouez.

- Toutes mes excuses monsieur, mais c'est la loi: c'est pour prévenir les éventuelles maladies dues à votre âge.

- Kss... Vos lois sont débiles.

- …

- …

- Vous allez vraiment pas me le donner pas vrai? Si ça peut vous rassurer, peu importe votre âge, vous le faites pas.

Le médecin dû renoncer à deviner le nombre de printemps de son patient, non seulement ce vieux monsieur était grincheux, mais il était têtu, il pourrait même rivaliser avec sa belle-mère (c'est dire)... A cette pensée, le nez du psychiatre se fronça. Elle venait dîner dans une semaine. Puis le psychiatre ajouta mentalement _Si je suis encore vivant dans une semaine. _Tout a coup, la perpective du dîner avec sa belle-mère lui parut un sort plutôt enviable.

- Sinon, comment vous sentez-vous, M. Barragan, entouré de tous ces jeunes?

- Pff! Ce sont tous des délinquants! Regardez Grimmjow, Nnoitra... Quand je pense que la moitié des arrancarettes s'évanouissent sur leur passage. Enfin, surtout Grimmjow, parce que Nnoitra, c'est plutôt lui qui leur courent après... Et malheureusement pour ces jeunes filles... Il est plutôt doué en sonido, je dois le reconnaître.

- Vous devez sûrement sentir un mur entre vos deux générations?

- Effectivement. A mon époque, les femmes tombaient comme des mouches, et maintenant regardez Halibel, j'ai beau mettre tout en œuvre, rien ne marche.

_Tu m'étonnes... T'as vu ta tronche?_

- … Peut-être que votre physique n'est plus celui d'antan.

- Pensez-vous! Je suis toujours le canon que j'ai été! Avouez-le!

- Hum... _Comment le dire gentiment... _Non.

Oops! Il l'avait dit! Et zut. Mais quand même, c'était la vérité vraie! Il était... vieux et gros et, cette moustache! C'était à la mode il y avait une centaine d'année, mais aujourd'hui...

- Pardon? Je ne vous ai pas entendu?

_L'avantage de s'occuper du troisième âge: ils sont tous sourds comme des pots!_

- Je disais que vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus séduisant, vraiment. C'est juste que les femmes d'aujourd'hui ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent, clairement! le psychiatre manqua de s'étouffer avec un si gros mensonge.

C'était donc vrai, ce qu'Halibel lui avait dit... Il nota: _Barragan à l'impression d'être incompris. Et c'est un pervers notoire, ce qui est souvent caractéristique du troisième âge._

- Sinon, c'est vrai que le reste de la troupe n'est pas mieux, l'estomac d'Aaroniero semble être un gouffre sans fond, Ulquiorra est l'esclave personnel d'Aizen-sama et se drogue aux anti-dépressuer, mais je doute que ces trucs là aient un effet à voir sa tête de junkie; Zommari a deux de tension mais ne peut rivaliser face à la flemmardise de Stark. J'en viens à me demander comment il a fait pour devenir primera celui-là: il a dû glaner tous ses points sur l'épreuve du ''repos''. Szayel, je passe. Quant à Yammy, sa présence dans l'Espada est due à la suppression de l'épreuve de Q.I. pour y entrer.

- Je... vois. _Il mâche pas ses mots le papi. _Et concernant votre... hum! Fils?

Il sembla hésiter et regarda à droite, puis à gauche, comme pour vérifier si personne ne les écoutait. Puis après une ou deux secondes, il répondit:

- Je ferais un bien meilleur chef que lui! C'est sûr! Pour vous résumer, les seules choses positives qu'il a amené à Las Noches c'est:

1) Les nanas bien roulées.

2) Le thé à la violette!

3) Le club tricot.

Ça! Ça allait finir dans le dossier: _Il aime le thé à la violette (et les jolies filles) ..._Attendez une minute... LE CLUB TRICOT??

- Le club tricot?

- Oui, chaque Espada est obligé de choisir un club pour se détendre etc. Alors par exemple, Stark, parce qu'il ne se reconnaissait dans aucun club, a fondé le sien: le club sieste. Moi, j'ai choisi le club tricot.

- C'est... bien. A votre âge il faut se trouver une occupation. Malheureusement, beaucoup de vos compères du troisième âge restent endormis, bouche ouverte et bave en bonus devant _les Feux de l'Amour..._

- Les Feux de l'Amour?

- Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître choquant. dit le psychiatre l'air désolé

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore, les Feux de l'Amour?? Une espèce de pouvoir qu'avaient développé les humains? Il faudrait s'en méfier lors de la bataille de l'hiver!

- Enfin bref, sinon Colga- je veux dire, Gin, et l'autre, là.

- L'autre? Tousen? Ça va, un peu trop obéissant, mais ils flippent tous ces trouillards. Quant à Gin, il est insupportable, une vraie tête à claque ce foutu albinos à toujours me traiter de vieux, sérieusement et le respect des aînés?! Et puis je suis encore plein de vigueur!

- C'est vrai que vous devez être prêt de la retraite maintenant, vous avez des projets?

- Devenir le maître du monde.

Après une ou deux secondes de silence, qui correspond au temps que met l'information à atteindre le cerveau, le thérapeute éclata de rire, il s'écroula sur son bureau frappant ce dernier à coup de poings. Qu'il était drôle ce vieux là! Il avait dit ça avec un sérieux en plus! Il devait préparer une carrière humoristique, c'est beau les projets à cet âge là!

Pendant que le psychiatre semblait étouffer et agoniser littéralement sur sa table, le vioc' ne savait pas comment réagir, Aizen lui en voudrait sûrement de ne pas avoir sauvé l'humain, mais... Il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter: il y avait un bouton OFF ou un truc du genre sur ces créatures? A moins qu'il ne doive le secouer de haut en bas, le frapper sur le crâne et lui donner une paire de claques?

Puis, petit à petit, le médecin, se rendant compte qu'il se tapait une barre seul, releva la tête pour trouver un Hercule Poirot ahuri, presque effrayé. Il était donc sérieux? Y avait-il une limite à la folie avec cette mafia?! Mais, comment devait-il réagir?

Driiiiiing! Driiiiiiiing! (Sauvé par le gong!!)

Son téléphone? Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure là? Il décrocha.

- Allô?

- A l'huile papa! (Ah! Quel humour!)

- Ma chérie! Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va, mais toi? Tu fais quoi?

- Euh... J'ai eu un empêchement.

- Ah bon? Il a eu un empêchement, maman!

Il crut entendre sa femme crier: ''C'est ça ouais!! Il est encore avec cette foutue blondasse!!''

- Maman est pas très contente...

- Dis-lui que je suis désolée, mais j'ai un patient... un peu spécial.

- … Elle te dit ''Ta gueule, pov' con!'' Ça veut dire quoi?

- Euh... Ça veut dire que ta maman m'aime beaucoup!

- Aaaah! Au fait, c'est qui le patient spécial?

- C'est... (le psychiatre toisa son patient qui regardait la scène d'un air de dire ''Il est en train de parler tout seul? Je savais que les humains étaient tous tarés!''; oui, Barragan a un regard très expressif.)... Le père Noël!!

- … Papa?

- Oui?

- On est en Mai...

- Oui, mais le Père Noël se met au travail très tôt! Tu veux une preuve? Je te le passe!

Le psychiatre tendit le combiné à Barragan qui commençait à se demander qui était le plus barge entre le patient et le médecin. Néanmoins, il saisit le téléphone et, bizarrement, une voix mélodieuse de petite fille sortit de l'étrange appareil:

- Allô Père Noël?

- Euh... (Barragan lança un œil interrogateur à son médecin qui lui écrivit ce qu'il devait dire sur un papier, il lut:) HO HO HO! C'est moi le père Noël!

- KYAAAAAAAH!

Le cri suraigu lui perfora les tympans... Aizen devra investir en consultation chez un ORL après le psy.

- C'est vraiment le Père Noël! Dis Papa Noël...d'abord, je peux t'appeler Papa Noël?

- Oh, oui petite fille. (il continua à lire) Que veux-tu pour ton Noël?

- Moi... Je veux... (la petite réfléchit à s'en griller les neurones puis répondit:) Un nouveau papa!

- Hein?

- Bon, je suis désolée Papa Noël, mais je dois raccrocher, Maman est en train d'aiguiser les couteaux de cuisine pour couper en deux papa quand il rentrera, il faut que j'aille l'arrêter avant qu'elle mette la maison sens dessus-dessous! Et puis mettre la table aussi... Bisous papa noël! J'espère que les cookies que je t'ai laissé la dernère fois t'ont plu! Bye!

La dernière chose qu'entendit Barragan à travers le machin bizarre qu'il tenait ce fut: ''Maman, pose ça... C'est pas grave, prends plutôt une casserole, au moins la police nous arrêtera pour assassinat prémédité! Oui, allez viens, c'est bientôt l'heure de la Nouvelle Star... Meuuh non t'es pas une mauvaise mère.''

Et un long DUUUUUUT s'ensuit. Le médecin poussa un long soupir de soulagement (Heureusement, le haut-parleur n'était pas mis et le psychiatre n'avait pas pu entendre ce que sa fillette voulait pour Noël!), Barragan ne comprit pas pourquoi le psychiatre le remercia mille fois avant de lui expliquer que ça fille avait tout juste 5 ans et qu'elle savait déjà parler au téléphone... Bientôt ke thérapeute commença à lui narrer avec ferveur et une sorte d'adoration les premiers pas de sa fillette, ses premiers mots, son premier pipi-caca dans le pot etc. Passionnant, quoi!

Quand, enfin il se rendit compte que la Segunda s'en moquait éperdument, il s'arrêta net et reprit le fil de sa consultation.

- Sinon, vous avez des amis à qui parler? Des fracciones? (Le psychiatre n'avait toujours aucune idée du sens profond de ce mot, mais décida de l'utiliser.)

- Effectivement, j'ai des fracciones, qui, contrairement à d'autres, ont un minimum de neurones parce qu'ils ont reconnu en moi le maître idéal. J'en ai six exactement: Charlotte Coolhorn qui a une obsession pour son reflet dans le miroir; Abirama Redder, celui-là j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il fait avant chacun de ses combats, une espèce de rituel de cris bizarres... En plus on perd un temps fou!

- C'est peut-être une sorte de Aka? C'est peut-être un fan des All Blacks?

- …? Sûrement oui... (De quoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait encore?? Complètement barge ce médecin!) Ensuite il y a Findor, lui il a VRAIMENT besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un pour corriger ses tics de dire ''Exacta'': c'est insupportable, j'ai failli lui écraser la tête contre un mur la dernière fois! Pow est très... grand et il m'a rejoint au club couture l'an dernier! Ensuite, il y a...

- Bon d'accord, vous avez donc tout plein d'amis, c'est chouette, youpie! Hum! C'est la fin de la consultation, si jamais vous éprouvez le besoin de parler, si vous vivez mal votre vieillesse, qui est indéniable, appelez-moi! S'empressa de dire le médecin qui commençait en avoir ras la patate (si, si ça se dit)

- Bien. répondit Papa Noël, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette pièce.

Quand Barragan passa la porte qui menait à la salle d'attente, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus! Cependant, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas à cause/grâce au psychiatre... Alors, qui?

Le médecin raccompagna son patient jusqu'à la salle d'attente, il devait se dépêcher si il voulait échapper aux couteaux de cuisines, comme la dernière fois... Il avait bien cru qu'il allait y passer, heureusement que sa fi-fille adorée était arrivée et avait calmé sa maman... Aaah! Un vrai petit ange!

_____

(1) Même les ''supers vannes'' de Gin sont soumise à ce qu'un dénommé Einstein a appelé la relativité...

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Je pense que le prochain sera cuillère-man =) ou peut-être notre cher dépressif!**

**Sinon, dans la série-rien-à-voir-mais-bon (nan, c'est pas carambar!): Un groupe dans ma classe a fait un exposé sur la mafia... Je crois qu'ils ont pas compris pourquoi j'ai souri lorsqu'ils parlaient des victimes de la mafia... Aaaah! L'art de se taper une barre toute seule xD**


	7. Patient n6 Ulquiorra Schiffer

**NAAAAN !! Me tapez paaaaas Je suis désolée du retard ! Surtout que j'ai pas d'excuse correcte, juste ma flemme célèbre dans le monde entier... Bouuh ! J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même la consult' d'Ulquiorra ^_~. Oh ! Et tous les surnoms bizarres pour Ulquiorra dans ce chapitre sont l'idée de ma petite soeur (10 ans) qui n'arrive pas à prononcer le nom du beau ténébreux xD **

**Bonne lecture. **

**

* * *

**

**Patient n°6: Ulquiorra Schiffer**

Le psychiatre sortit de son bureau, accompagné d'Hercule Poirot, très récemment renommé Papa Noël par la fille du thérapeute. Aizen n'avait pas quitté son Marie-Claire (et non, toujours pas!) et le lisait toujours avec autant de passion. Le psychiatre remarqua néanmoins l'absence de Grimmy et de parabole-man. Mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème: ça faisait deux tarés de moins, et deux fauteuils sauvés d'une mort affreuse. Starkounet était toujours en mode Ronflex, et il semblait que les mafieux étaient tellement désespérés par le développement surhumain des glandes salivaires de la Primera, qu'ils avaient cessé de remplacer les tapis. Pendant ce temps, Barbie semblait plongée dans ces pensées et rongeait ses ongles manucurés, se demandant mentalement si elle était vraiment une femme de goût? Le thérapeute observa Gin qui avait, apparemment, cessé d'embêter tout le monde et s'était mis au Journal de Mickey pour tuer le temps. Le psychiatre trouvait d'ailleurs cela louche. Très louche.

Le psy s'approcha du traître de la Soul Society:

- Je suis vraiment navré de vous tirer de votre lecture intellectuelle, mais j'aimerais savoir qui est mon prochain patient.

Le maître du Hueco Mundo se détacha, à regret, de son Marie-Claire. Il était actuellement en train de regarder les pages ''Déco'' parce que Las Noches manquaient cruellement de couleurs! Les murs tout blanc, il avait lu, dans ce qu'il appelait maintenant la Bible, que c'était ''super trop _out'' _et que maintenant ce qui était ''top _fashion_'' c'était les couleurs pétantes.

- Votre prochain patient? Ulqui-ch- euh, Ulquiorra fera l'affaire.

Et Vivelle Dop Fixation Extrême (Vivelle Dop pour les intimes), se replongea dans sa lecture de ce qui allait devenir le livre sacré de la religion dont Aizen serait le Dieu. (Et oui, il faut savoir être modeste dans la vie, et pas avoir trop d'ambition.)

A l'entente de la douce voix de son maître, l'emo du Hueco Mundo apparut, salua le psychiatre par un hochement de tête et alla s'installer dans le divan de la salle d'à côté. Le psychiatre le suivit, croisant les doigts pour avoir un patient normal cette fois-ci. Un simple dépressif au bord du suicide et drogué. C'est tout. Un malade lambda.

Ulquiorra s'assit dans le divan, observant la salle de l'air neutre qu'on lui connaît tous, et qui fait battre le cœur de pas mal de groupies, accessoirement. Le psychiatre le rejoignit et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il prit un dossier, sa trousse de crayon de couleurs ''Wallace & Gromit'' et commença à dessiner Ulqui-chou avec un chapeau conique rouge pétant orné de petites étoiles, le genre de truc qu'on met que pendant les fêtes et encore, sous la contrainte ou si on est menacé de mort. Bon, c'est assez rare de se faire menacer de mort si on met pas un chapeau ridicule, mais bon...

- Ton nom, s'il te plaît?

Mince! C'était une question. Il devait répondre? Obligé? Pff... C'était bien pour son Aizen-sama bien-aimé!

- … Ulquiorra... Schiffer... Espada... n°4...

_Et bah! On est bien partis s'il fait une pause de trente secondes entre chaque mot. Ça risque d'être long. _Le psychiatre, ayant aucune idée de comment ''Ulquiorra'' s'écrivait, décida de tout simplement marquer ''Ulqui-chou''.

- Très bien, donc Ulquiarro...

- Ulquiorra.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Hum, comment ça va en ce moment?

- …

- D'accord... Ça veut tout dire!

Il prit son petit stylo et écrivit: _Ulqui-chou est tellement déprimé qu'il a peur d'inquiéter son entourage._

- Sinon, question suivante, qu'est ce que tes amis pense de toi?

- C'est quoi des amis? demanda le (beau) ténébreux, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Le psychiatre mit un temps à réaliser ce que venait de dire son patient. Heureusement, maintenant, il était habitué: des fois ces gens sortaient des blagues qui pour eux n'en étaient pas.

- Et bien, ce sont des personnes chères à votre cœur.

- … Coeur? C'est bien ce concept loufoque et complètement erroné selon lequel on ''aime'' des personnes? dit Ulqui-chou d'une traite.

- Euh... Oui.

- … Vous connaissez Femme?

Le psychiatre reprit son stylo: _Ulquiarro n'arrive pas à former des phrases complètes, parfois._

- Oui, je connais des femmes.

- Pas n'importe quelle femme: Inoue Orihime.

- Non, désolé, je ne la connais pas. Pourquoi? C'est votre petite amie? Demanda le psychiatre, l'air malicieux.

_Aha! Encore un qui a besoin des conseils avisés d'un connaisseur!_

- Non. répondit Ulquiorra, sans un infime, minuscule, tout petit rougissement, au grand regret du thérapeute. Mais ce dernier se conforta en se disant que son patient avait sûrement rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir à cause des tonnes de maquillage que portait Ulqui-chou.

- Tu sais, tu es à un âge... Où c'est normal d'éprouver des sentiments étranges envers quelqu'un... Elle est bien roulée?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

_Tiens! Jalousie! Le premier symptôme de la grande maladie au nom si doux: l'Amoûûûûûr!_

- Dis-moi... Tu as l'estomac qui se noue quand tu la vois, tu sais pas trop quoi dire, et tu es prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle?

- …

En réfléchissant, ça lui arrivait plutôt quand il était face à Aizen-sama: Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui (comme la plupart des Arrancars), et, même s'il le cachait bien, il était tellement stressé à l'idée que son maître lui demande de lui masser les pieds (il réprima un frisson de dégoût) qu'il était pris d'un mal de ventre atroce dès qu'il le voyait. Et pour le dernier point, de toutes façons, la conversation n'avait jamais vraiment été la tasse de thé de notre emo.

Quant au psychiatre, un large sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres, encore une fois son flair avait déniché une affaire amoureuse croustillante... ou pas! D'ailleurs, il le nota clairement, dans le dossier de son patient, avec un surligneur rose bonbon: ''Ulquiorra + Inoue = Amoûûr!'' Il soupira et décida de se la jouer fine, pour une fois: il n'allait pas céder à sa curiosité, non, il n'allait pas insister pour connaître les détails les plus intéressants, qui seraient sûrement très croustillants et auquel n'importe qu'elle personne dite ''normale'' ne pourrait résister. Argh ! Lui non plus.

- Et... Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? demanda le psychiatre dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif, tirant ainsi Mr. Emo de sa réflexion intense sur sa servitude auprès d'Aizen-sama.

- Inoue Orihime est la prisonnière d'Aizen-sam- pardon, de papa.

- Prisonnière?

_Ohoho! Un amour impossible, comme c'est gnongnon!_

- Oui.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait soutirer plus d'information du clown triste de Las Noches, il décida de passer à autre chose:

- Bref, revenons à ma précédente question: Que pensent vos amis de vous?

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'était un « ami » exactement.

- Disons, votre entourage?

- Je n'ai pas d'entourage.

Le psychiatre faillit s'arracher les cheveux: est-ce qu'il faisait exprès?? Le thérapeute en doutait.

- Les gens en général?????

- Aah! Il fallait le dire plus tôt, tout ce blabla pour en arriver là ! Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de parler avec des gens, mais Aizen-sama dit que je suis efficace. Grimmjow me déteste, mais je pense qu'il est juste jaloux. Nnoitra, pareil, mais, la plupart du temps il me laisse tranquille parce que j'ai trouvé son journal intime... Et il y a quelques dossiers là-dedans, croyez-moi.

Le psy nota: _Ulcroira fait du chantage au pauvre Nnoitra... _Il leva son stylo, prit d'un doute:

- Nnoitra? C'est la parabole qui a cassé ma table basse?

- Effectivement.

Sur ce, le thérapeute s'empressa de barrer (rageusement) le « pauvre » devant Nnoitra, avant de reprendre la parole:

- Et, y a t-il quelqu'un qui vous apprécie?

- Non.

La réponse fusa, presque effrayante. Le psychiatre prit peur d'ailleurs:

- Même pas Inou- (mince, il avait oublier son nom à celle-là...)

- Écoutez, je vais la voir, elle me fout une baffe... C'est pas comme si ça faisait mal vu la force inexistante que cette car-, hum, que cette femme possède, mais d'après les livres que j'ai lus sur le comportement humain (qu'Aizen-sama m'a prêté), ce n'est pas le geste le plus affectif qui soit. En plus, c'est moi qui doit lui payer ses repas à la cantine de Las Noches, et elle mange même pas. Je suis ruiné maintenant ! (Et oui la crise financière touche même Las Noches ! Mais peut-être qu'Obama va changer le destin des pauvres Arrancars, qui sait...)

Ulquiorra ne comprit pas pourquoi son interlocuteur parut si désolé, mais décida de mettre ça sur le compte de la folie typique des êtres humains. Le médecin quant à lui écrivit: _Ilcuira est en manque affectif, il a besoin de plus d'attention._

- Mais quel est votre rôle auprès d'Ino... (Il a toujours pas retenu le nom) de la prisonnière?

- Je suis son baby-sitter.

- Ah.

Deux choses : Ulquiorra n'avait pas vraiment le profil type de la baby-sitter, et, quel âge avait Inoue, exactement ? Trois ans ? (Il ignorait que, en réalité, la jeune carotte était au lycée, et que trois ans était juste son âge mental. ) Si cela était le cas, son plan de drague pour Ulcura tombait à l'eau. Quelle déception... (Mais, quel soulagement pour le baby-sitter...)

- Sinon, apparemment, les gens ne vous apprécient pas à votre juste valeur, mais vous, appréciez-vous quelqu'un ? _Ou quelqu'une _ajouta mentalement le psychiatre.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard inexpressif vert émeraude, qui aurait fait vaciller bon nombre de demoiselles (n'est-ce pas ?) Mais, cela eut un effet tout autre sur le psychiatre, insensible au charme de notre clown (qu'on aimerait bien avoir comme baby-sitter, contrairement à l'autre rousse.) ! Au contraire, le psychiatre vira au rouge, puis au violet : ce patient commençait à lui courir sur le haricot ! Il se décida néanmoins à garder son calme, il toussota puis prit la parole :

- Tu sais Ulqui-chou, si tu ne fais pas d'effort, on y arrivera jamais...

Même regard que le précédent, et pourquoi cet humain se mettait à le tutoyer et lui doner un surnom débile comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes de lycée !?

- … Et je pense que Aizen-sama n'en sera pas très content.

Ulquiorra fronça le nez, soupira, et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Pff... Je respecte beaucoup Aizen-sama, et j'appréciais Nelieru Tô O Del Swank, mais elle ne fait plus partie des nôtres. Dommage, elle ne parlait pas trop, c'était bien, même si des fois elle retournait un peu en enfance : elle jouait à chat avec ses fracciones, ou à un jeu du monde des humain, qu'elle avait rapporté lors d'une mission... Hum... Elle m'avait forcé à y jouer... Pokémon, je crois.

- C'est bien de jouer avec les membres de sa famille, apparemment, Gin aime jouer à Labyrinthe avec Grimmy. Tu pourrais te joindre à eux.

Il manquerait plus qu'il joue avec ces deux là ! Déjà qu'il avait été enrôlé par Halibel pour jouer à un jeu de carte... (Décidemment les Espada n°3 adore jouer aux cartes avec Ulquiorra !) Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah, oui, le Strip Poker ! Il s'en souvenait encore : il s'était retrouvé à moitié nu (si ce n'est plus...) devant l'Espada et ses trois fracciones ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que l'As de Pique était sorti plusieurs fois, de façon mystérieuse. En plus, notre dépressif adoré ignorait que chacune de ses adversaires conservaient quelques têtes dans leurs manches...

Et puis, c'était quoi ce nom, _Grimmy_ ? Cela désignait forcément Grimmjow, mais... Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ça n'allait pas trop trop avec la personnalité du Sexta. (Oui, Ulqui-chou est la réincarnation de Jeanne D'Arc, il entend des voix !)

- Non, merci.

- O.K. A propos des autres membres de ta famille ?

- Je m'entend assez bien avec Tousen, même s'il est toujours accompagné de Wonderweiss, j'avoue que celui-là... Est un poil spécial.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Et Inoue, même si elle a trois ans, vous pouvez quand même tisser une amitié durable ! Ou peut-être a-t-elle une grande sœur ? Rajouta le psychiatre, l'air pas très catholique.

- Je doute qu'Inoue Orihime ait trois ans. _Ou alors, elle a été pubère très tôt..._ se dit le patient, l'image de la poitrine de la prisonnière en tête.Je crois qu'elle est dans ce que les humains appellent le lycée.

- Oh ! Mais alors c'est bon ! Tu peux te la taper pépère ! Hum, pardon. Je voulais dire, tu peux sortir avec elle sans problème.

Ulquiorra se massa les tempes. Que voulez cet humain, exactement ?

- Allez, Ulquiorra, même si c'est sans lendemain, du moment que tu te protèges...

- Stop !! Écoutez, Inoue Orihime est une jeune fille à la crinière carotte, mais aussi avec la mentalité d'une carotte !! Donc, arrêtez ! Je ne sors pas avec des filles qui ont moins de 2 de Q.I.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Ulqui-chou ?

- Bon, d'accord, elle a peut-être 3 de Q.I. Mais ça ne change rien !

- Tu es peut-être encore un peu jeune pour comprendre... soupira tristement le psy.

Oui, ça doit être ça... Le thérapeute ignorait qu'Ulquiorra était bien plus vieux que lui et vivrait encore pas mal de temps après sa mort. (Sauf si un certain shinigami-remplaçant-Vizard-citrouille, qui aurait laissé son Hollow intérieur prendre le dessus l'aurait, tout à fait par hasard, après centaines de pages de combat ''WTF?!'', tué de façon magistrale à un quelconque chapitre 353. Mais bon, vu qu'Ulquiorra est populaire auprès des lecteurs et **lectrices**, on peut espérer un retour incompréhensible et super zarb', mais on sera content(e)s quand même !)*

*Plutôt longue la parenthèse, pas vrai ? Rappelons tout de même que tout ça, Ulqui-chou n'est pas sensé le savoir. Alors chuuuut ! Je compte sur votre discrétion.

Bref, revenons à la psychanalyse de Mr. Emo :

Le thérapeute était en train de jouer avec son stylo, réfléchissant à comment occupé les dernières minutes de cette consultation. Tout à coup, une idée débile fit ''pop'' dans sa tête...

- Pourquoi tu te maquilles, Ilcuira ?

- C'est Ulquiorra. Et je ne me maquille pas.

- Je sais que c'est dur à admettre pour un garçon, qui doit renoncer à une part de sa virilité quand il se maquille ; mais tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas.

Renoncer à une part de sa virilité ? Mais, Ulquiorra était parfaitement viril ! Bon d'accord, il avait eu une période, durant sa plus tendre enfance, où il s'était découvert une passion pour la dinette, les poupées et les déguisements de princesses... Mais, ça n'avait rien à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis viril. Et je ne me maquille pas : c'est na-tu-rel. Répliqua Ulquiorra, en détachant bien distinctement chaque syllabe du dernier mot. Cependant, le psychiatre étant qui il est, ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi Ulquiorra avait insisté sur « naturel »

- C'est normal de vouloir te démarquer. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux... Mais là... Sans vouloir te vexer choupi, si tu veux avoir du succès avec les filles, évite de te maquiller en clown. Continua le thérapeute, s'improvisant présentateur de « Change de Look ».

Là encore, l'ignorance du psychanalyste avait frappé : il ne savait pas que l'entreprise d'Halibel reposait _beaucoup _sur les vidéos de l'Espada n°4 ; il ignorait aussi que le fan-club secret d'Ulquiorra était une des associations les plus actives de Las Noches, aux côtés du Club tricot. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car même le principal concerné ignorait l'existence des ventes de DVD d'Halibel ou encore de son fan-club quasiment exclusivement féminin.

- Bon, ta consultation s'arrête ici...

Ulquiorra réprima un soupir de soulagement, c'était une des plus longues heures de toute sa vie.

- Bien, merci. Le dernier mot manqua de l'étouffer.

Sur ce, les deux hommes se levèrent, et le thérapeute raccompagna son patient jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Là, des patients l'attendaient, beaucoup trop de patients. Ulquiorra enjamba un Ken qui dormait comme une souche et rejoignit un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps là, Gin découvrait la superbe invention qu'est le coussin péteur (cadeau du journal de Mickey), au grand malheur de Tousen. La nuit allait être longue... Très longue.


End file.
